Currently, due to the development of the electronic communications, user devices (e.g., electronic devices such as a cellular phone, an electronic scheduler, a personal composite electronic device, and a laptop computer) have become necessities of modern life, and thus have become important means for information delivery.
The user devices are equipped with various electronic components to provide various functions. For example, the user devices are equipped with a display module and provides a graphical user interface (GUI) environment. Alternatively, the user devices are equipped with a stereo speaker module so as to allow a user to listen to music with stereo sound.
The user devices may be equipped with a camera module so as to provide a photographing function. The user devices may be equipped with a communication module so as to provide a communication function to communication with other electronic devices through a network.
In general, the user devices include a cover and the above-mentioned electronic components are protected by the cover.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.